wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/03
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III Nocny gość Siedzieliśmy przy wieczerzy do późna w noc, gdyż ojciec chciał koniecznie, bym mu powtórzył od początku do końca całą opowieść o moich przygodach za dnia; okazywał przy tym niezwykłe wprost zaniepokojenie, natomiast Piotr Corlaer zajadał wciąż z uroczystym spokojem, a w jego małych oczkach, prawie schowanych za przedmurzem ciała, ledwo czasami błysnęła iskierka ciekawości. — Słyszałem niegdyś o tym pułkowniku O’Donnellu — ozwał się mój ojciec, gdy zakończyłem opowiadanie. — Bawił on w Szkocji z królewiczem Karolem... Był to jeden z tej szajki irlandzkiej, która znęcona nadzieją zysku, wmieszała się w tę burdę... o ile prawda, co mówią ludzie. Dziwię się jego lekkomyślności, iż tu wylądował, bo w Anglii chyba naznaczono cenę na jego głowę. Niewątpliwie w gospodzie „Pod Głową Wieloryba” urządził sobie schadzkę z jakimś tutejszym sprzymierzeńcem jakobitów... wszak to doskonałe miejsce na takie spiskowania... Kapitan fregaty, jak opowiadał mi pan Colden, dziś rano odwiedził gubernatora zmyślając koszałki-opałki o pomyłce w obliczeniach, która zaniosła go na północ od właściwego celu żeglugi. Czuję w tym jakieś knowania jakobickie! Twój posępny przyjaciel Jenkins miał rację. Nie wierz nigdy Hiszpanowi, gdy przybywa udając przyjaźń. — Panna O’Donnell powiedziała, że mają jechać na Florydę — sprzeciwiałem się. — W takim razie chyba nie bardzo zeszli z drogi. Ojciec po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął. — Młode dziewczątko nie może wiedzieć o zamiarach swego ojca. A jeżeli ona... Nie, nie, chłopcze, ja sam w młodości też brałem udział w spiskach. Nasi jakobici to zatracona zgraja! — Ależ ty sam, ojcze, byłeś jednym z nich — wytknąłem mu nieco złośliwie. Ojcu twarz spoważniała. — Prawda, ale doświadczenie nauczyło mnie rozumu, wierz mi, Bob. Anglia to rzecz ważniejsza niż jakiś tam król czy rodzina. Trzeba mieć na względzie kraj, a nie człowieka. Anglii powodzi się lepiej pod panowaniem Jerzego Hanowerskiego, niż powodziło jej się kiedykolwiek za rządów Karola czy Jakuba Stuarta. Nie dałem się jednak przekonać. — Ależ, panie ojcze, nie jest to chyba wcale rzeczą osobliwą, że Hiszpanie wysyłają inżyniera celem obejrzenia swych obwarowań z tej strony Atlantyku? — Irlandzkiego oficera inżynierii? Tu ojciec uśmiechnął się znowu. — Temu właśnie należy się dziwić. Ale co tam! W tak zagmatwanej sprawie nie możemy spodziewać się odkrycia prawdy; ja też nazbyt nie zaprzątam sobie tym głowy. Spiski jakobitów są to przeważnie źle obmyślane porywy ludzi zrozpaczonych i pomylonych. Nie, chłopcze, jeśli chodzi o to, co mnie najwięcej dręczy; to owe wiadomości, jakich udzielił ci żeglarz o jednej nodze — zdaje się, nazwałeś go Silverem? Tak, niemiło mi słyszeć, że piraci są tuż za naszą przystanią. Wygląda to na jakieś nadzwyczajne zuchwalstwo. Jeśli Murray... W tej chwili drzwi za mną skrzypnęły i ujrzałem, że ojciec otworzył szeroko usta. Piotr, siedzący na prawo ode mnie, zamrugał powiekami, a potem zabrał się do dalszego rozgniatania orzechów. — Słyszałem, żeś mnie wspomniał, Ormerodzie? Głos, dochodzący od strony drzwi, brzmiał zimno i jednostajnie, odbijając się echem jak dźwięk dzwonu. — „Jeżeli Murray”... Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem swoje nazwisko? Odwróciłem się. W drzwiach stała postać najgodniejsza uwagi ze wszystkich, jakie w życiu widziałem. Był to mężczyzna rosły, prosty jak trzcina, mimo lat, które gęstą siecią zmarszczek okoliły jego oczy. Barczyste plecy zdawały się lepiej uwydatniać przepyszny krój czarnego, aksamitnego surduta, jaki nosił na sobie. Pludry Pludry — szerokie, bufiaste spodnie charakterystyczne dla dawnego stroju niemieckiego. miał żółte z pięknego adamaszku, a pończochy jedwabne tejże barwy. Diamenty skrzyły się na sprzączkach jego trzewików, na kieszonce kamizelki, na palcach i na rękojeści szpady. Wielki rubin gorzał w brabanckimBrabancki — zrobiony z kosztownych koronek, z których wyrobu słynęła belgijska prowincja Brabant. żabocie spływającym mu spod szyi. Z ramienia zwieszał mu się płaszcz, a pod pachą miał kapelusz powyginany według ostatniej mody. Wszelako w pamięci każdego wyryć się musiało przede wszystkim jego oblicze. Rysy miał wydatne i ostro wyrzeźbione; nos sterczał mu, jak dziób, nad wąsko wyciętymi wargami, a dolna szczęka była kanciasta, co nadawało jego twarzy srogi wyraz; w oczach czarnych i żywych igrały bure światełka. Włosy, srebrzące się niepokalaną siwizną, były zaczesane w tył, splecione i związane czarną wstążką. Policzki i skronie poorane miał mnóstwem bruzd, jednakowoż ciało wyglądało tak jędrnie jak moje. W każdym calu znać w nim było ogładę, zacność rodu i bogactwo, ale łączyło się z tym wrażenie, iż człowiek ten kieruje się w życiu niecną przemocą i samowolą, a charakter jego cechuje bezwzględne samolubstwo, nie liczące się z niczym, jak tylko z własną korzyścią. Na moje uporczywe spojrzenie odpowiedział lekkim, jakby trochę drwiącym ukłonem. — To twój syn, Ormerodzie? — mówił dalej. — Mój cioteczny wnuk? Nazwałeś go Robertem, jak mi się zdaje, ze względu na straszliwego imć pana Jugginsa z Londynu, który pomógł ci rozpocząć nowe życie, gdy postanowiłeś rozbić się na rafach sprzysiężenia jakobickiego. Ojciec powstał z wolna. — Tak, to mój syn, Murrayu. Nie jest to winą ani jego, ani moją, że jest on również twoim ciotecznym wnukiem. Co się zaś tyczy jego imienia, to Robert Juggins był lepszym człowiekiem od ciebie i ode mnie, więc nie możesz źle usposobić mego syna do mnie, przebąkując o zatajonych kartach mego dawniejszego żywota. On wie, że dałem się zwieść wstępując na służbę Stuartów, a z biegiem lat doszedłem do przekonania, że kraj należy bardziej cenić niż króla; o tym właśnie rozmawialiśmy przed twoim przybyciem. Człowiek stojący w drzwiach kiwnął głową. — Zdaje mi się, że przypominam sobie, iż cię to nieco obchodziło... gdy jakobici wyrzucili cię z Francji, a hanowerczycy wygnali cię z Anglii. Tak, tak! Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą i przeszedł poza mymi plecami ku lewej stronie stołu, gdzie znajdowało się puste krzesło. — Nie chciałbym wydawać się niegrzecznym — nadmienił łaskawie. — Spostrzegam tu innego jeszcze starego przyjaciela, Ormerodzie... a raczej winienem powiedzieć nieprzyjaciela. Niechże mi wolno będzie zauważyć, Corlaerze, że wyglądasz na swe lata... zaiste tak jak i ja. Piotr strzaskał twardy orzech w palcach i spojrzał w roztargnieniu na twarz Murraya. — Ja — odpowiedział. — Abyś się nie dał uwieść jakim złym zamiarom — mówił dalej Murray — oznajmiam ci, że z całą słusznością mogę mniemać, iż wszystko, cokolwiek byś knuł przeciwko mnie, spełznie na niczym. Wiem doskonale, jak niebezpieczną przebiegłość ukrywa Piotr pod tą gładką gębą, więc nie chciałbym widzieć go urażonym... — Ja, moszesz aspan być pefny! — zachichotał Holender. — Zapewniam pana, że tak jest w istocie — odpowiedział Murray. — Spodziewam się, że to, po co przybyłem w noc dzisiejszą, odbędzie się bez niczyjej obrazy, a jeżeli waćpanowie zechcą posłuchać mnie spokojnie przez chwil parę, dufam, że wynik naszej rozmowy nikomu z nas nie przyniesie szwanku. Odrzucił płaszcz i kapelusz na krzesło koło kominka i oparł rękę na pustym krześle pomiędzy ojcem a mną. — Czy można? Ojciec, wciąż jeszcze stojąc, nie rzekł ani słowa. Murray zaś, ruszywszy ramionami i biorąc milczenie za znak zgody, rozsiadł się wdzięcznie w krześle i wyciągnął z kieszeni złotą tabakierkę wysadzaną brylantami. — Za pozwoleniem... — odezwał się podnosząc wieczko. Przenikliwa woń tabaki połaskotała mój węch, gdy przybysz jął częstować nas kolejno. — To przedni gatunek! — zauważył. — Prawdziwa rip-rap. Co, żaden z was nie raczy?... A zatem... Wziął szczyptę proszku, wciągnął w nozdrza, a potem z gracją wytarł nos chusteczką, małą i obszywaną koronkami, jaką noszą niewiasty! — A więc to prawda! — Prawda... Mój drogi panie, zapewniam cię, że to była rip-rap. Ojciec zwrócił się do Piotra i do mnie. — Gdy opowiedziałem ci... Robercie... o tym człowieku... mniemałem, iż się mylę... że wyrządziłem mu krzywdę. Ale teraz on sam własnymi usty wydał na siebie wyrok potępiający. Murray spokojnie położył tabakierkę na stole przed sobą. — Aha! — mruknął. — Wiem, o co chodzi. Waćpan czynisz przytyk do mego przezwiska, a raczej powiedzmy: nom de guerre Nom de guerre (franc.) — pseudonim; dawniej imię, które przyjmowano przy wstąpieniu do wojska.. Ojciec gorzko się roześmiał. — Nom de guerre! Miano korsarza! Ale mówmy ze sobą jasno i otwarcie, Andrzeju Murray. Czy to waszmość jesteś kapitanem Rip-Rapem? — Mniemam, że wiele ludzi przyznałoby słuszność pańskiemu określeniu — odparł Murray — chociaż ja osobiście wolę słowo flibustier. Temu słowu można bowiem nadawać o wiele rozleglejsze znaczenie i łączy się z tym wrażenie pewnej... Mniejsza o to, nie będziemy tu dziś nocą zagłębiali się w zawiłości etymologii. Dość, że ja to jestem ową osobą znaną powszechnie na oceanach jako kapitan Rip-Rap i mógłbym, jak mi się zdaje, dowieść, że jeżeli z tego powodu ciąży na mnie jakaś sromota, to właśnie ty, Ormerodzie, przywiodłeś mnie do rzemiosła, które nazywasz korsarstwem. — Tylko ty umiesz zdobyć się na taki ton — rzekł mój ojciec. — Ja odwodziłem cię od tego rzemiosła, ale ty nie zmieniłeś po dziś dzień sposobu nabywania majętności, Murrayu. Byłeś wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa i dziś nim jesteś. — Zdaje mi się, że nie potrafisz być względem mnie sprawiedliwy! — westchnął Murray. — Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że służyłem zawsze celom wznioślejszym niż tylko samo brudne zdobywanie grosza, jak zdobywasz go ty i tobie podobni. Pokiwał smutnie głową. — Miałem o tobie lepsze mniemanie, Ormerodzie. W tobie, człowiecze, płynie krew zacnego rodu. Czyż, u licha! nigdy nie pomyślisz o tym, ile tracisz odgrywając tu rolę drobnego kupca kolonialnego? — Wolę myśleć o majątku, który zdobywam bez niczyjej pomocy, gołymi rękoma, dzięki temu, że mam głowę na karku, aniżeli o dworku w Anglii, który utraciłem wskutek młodzieńczego szaleństwa — odciął się mój ojciec. — Atoli nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że korsarz będzie mi tu bajał o zaletach szlachectwa. Phii! Murray spąsowiał na twarzy, a do jego mowy zakradło się szkockie seplenienie. — Nikt nie ma prawa nic zarzucać memu urodzeniu! — wykrzyknął. — Pochodzę z krwi zacniejszej niż waćpan; węzłami pokrewieństwa złączony jestem z Jakubem V. Jestem spowinowacony z Douglasami, Homeami, Morrayami, Keithami, Hepburnami i najstarszymi rodami z HighlandsHighlands — wyżyna szkocka.! — Słyszałem o tym i dawniej — rzekł ojciec oschle. Murray odetchnął głęboko, czyniąc wysiłek, by zapanować nad sobą. — Dajmy temu spokój! — zawołał robiąc gest wspaniałomyślny. — Do czegóż to zmierza? Jestem, łaskawy panie, tym, czym jestem... a nadejdzie dzień, gdy stanę na równi z najwyższymi. I z wielką dumą wyprostował się w krześle, ale ojciec mój odrzekł z tą samą oschłą zgryźliwością: — I to słyszałem dawniej. Raz, pamiętam, spodziewałeś się, że zostaniesz księciem, ciągnąc niecne zyski z knowań jakobitów. Tak, za godność paraPar — dostojnik zasiadający w wyższej izbie parlamentu w niektórych państwach monarchicznych. chciałeś zrujnować kraj ojczysty, sprzedać go Francuzom. Teraz, jak przypuszczam, znowu uczyniłbyś to chętnie. — A ty byś co uczynił? — Murray zażył szczyptę tabaki. — Szczęście mi nie dopisało, choć ty sam i ten niemrawy Piotr wiecie dobrze, jak niewiele mi brakowało do urzeczywistnienia planów. — Ja — pisnął Piotr, wciąż zajęty łupaniem orzechów i powolnym żuciem ich jądra. — Miałem szczęście iście diabelne! — mówił dalej Murray nie zwracając uwagi na Holendra. — W roku 1745 byłem o pół świata oddalony od placu boju; zanim zdołałem powrócić, królewicz przegrał wojnę i zginął. Hańba! Według mnie... — Według waszmości powinno się było wydać go rządowi za nagrodą trzydziestu tysięcy funtów, którą ofiarował Cumberland — rzekł mój ojciec. Murray przybrał minę obrażoną. — Oskarżano mnie o wiele rzeczy — odpowiedział — ale nigdy o niewierność względem króla Jakuba lub jego synów! — Prawda! — potwierdził mój ojciec — nic byś waszmość na tym nie zyskał. Wszystkie twoje korzyści płynęły z innej strony. — Słowa waćpana są niesłuszne — odezwał się Murray, z wyniosłością, jakiej nie okazywał poprzednio. — Zaiste, jeżeli zdarzenia pójdą takim tokiem, jaki przewiduję, dam niebawem dowód, i to nie byle jaki, mojego przywiązania do cnej sprawy. Obmyślam pewien fortel, który... Nagle obrócił się w moją stronę. — Ależ zapomniałem o głównym celu mego przybycia! — zawołał. — Wstań no, mój wnuku, niechże ci się przypatrzę. Chciałem pominąć te słowa, ale ojciec rzekł dobitnie: — Spełnij jego życzenie, Robercie. Nie chciałbym, by on sobie myślał, że masz nogi wykoślawione. Co było robić? Powstałem. — Pięknie zbudowany — zauważył tonem serdecznym. — Jak widzę, wdałeś się w ojca, może tylko z wyjątkiem twarzy: przypominasz zupełnie swoją matkę, moją wychowanicę Marjory. Ach, gdybyż ta droga dziecina żyła jeszcze pośród nas! Bolesna strata... bolesna strata, mój chłopcze! Twarz ojca przybrała wyraz strasznego uniesienia. Pochylił się w stronę Murraya, zbladł i nozdrza mu się ściągnęły: — Murray! — odezwał się. — Zamilcz! Jeśli cenisz swe życie, nie wspominaj jej po raz wtóry! Nie wiem, co cię tu przywiodło, ale chociażbyśmy nawet mieli wszyscy zginąć za chwilę, utłukę cię na miejscu, jeżeli będziesz kalał jej pamięć swym niecnym językiem! Murray wpatrzył się w niego chłodno i zażył niuch tabaki. — Ach, prawda, waćpan zawsze byłeś przesądny — odpowiedział. — Ja... Ale rozjątrzanie zabliźnionych ran do niczego nie prowadzi; w tym zgadzam się z waćpanem. Wszelako odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie: czy zatruwałeś duszę chłopca jadem nienawiści przeciwko mnie? Ojciec opadł z powrotem na krzesło i kwaśno się skrzywił. — Czy zatruwałem jego duszę? — powtórzył. — Wczoraj dopiero po raz pierwszy opowiedziałem mu, kim waszmość jesteś i czym się parasz. Sam ściągnąłeś to na siebie uprawiając na tutejszych morzach swe zbójeckie rzemiosło. Aż do tego czasu chłopak nawet nie wiedział, że waszmość istniejesz... i że jesteś jego krewnym. Mój dziadek — zacząłem z wolna uważać go w myślach za takiego — jął ważyć te słowa przechyliwszy w bok głowę i wodząc bystrymi oczyma to po ojcu, to po mnie. — Widzę to, widzę! — mruknął. — Hm! Boję się, że umysł jego został już skażony. Ale mnie to nie dziwi. Nie, nie! Byłem na to przygotowany. — Na co? — zapytał mój ojciec. Murray nagłym ruchem przechylił się przez stół. — Będę szczery z tobą, Ormerodzie... i z moim wnukiem Robertem. Mam pewne kłopoty... — Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze... — rozpoczął ojciec. Jeden gest mojego dziadka wystarczył, by przerwać to zdanie. — Nie mam kłopotów pieniężnych, choć może się wydawać, że jestem w sytuacji wymagającej sum niemałych. Mówiąc dokładniej, łaskawy panie, zamierzam uczynić ważne posunięcie, które pociągnie za sobą doniosłe skutki, a w końcu, jak przewiduję, odbije się echem w salach tronowych i kancelariach królewskich. Tak! królestwa będą... Przerwał na chwilę, po czym znów podjął: — Jest rzeczą zbyteczną nad tym się rozwodzić. Na razie wystarczy, gdy powiem, że jestem w położeniu człowieka, który częściowo ugłaskał srogą czeredę dzikich zwierząt. Na moim okręcie mogę w pewnej mierze polegać, ale do sojuszu z sobą wciągnąłem... — Pewno Flinta?! — wykrzyknął mój ojciec. — Pochlebia mi znajomość spraw moich, jaką waćpan okazujesz — odparł mój dziadek z właściwą sobie dworską układnością. — Tak, gdy po raz pierwszy wybierałem się na morze, potrzeba mi było wytrawnego kierownika okrętu; Flint służył mi w tym charakterze, póki nie nabrałem samodzielności, wtedy zaś zrobiłem go właścicielem i dowódcą drugiego okrętu. Odtąd krążyliśmy razem po morzach. Nie zdradzę tajemnicy zawodowej, gdy nadmienię, że niewątpliwie wybitne zalety osobiste tego człowieka przyćmiewa pewna burzliwość i szorstkość jego charakteru, które sprawiają, iż trudno nim kierować... bodajże coraz trudniej kierować. Przewiduję, że niebawem będę miał z nim kłopot w związku z przedsięwzięciem, o którym wspomniałem przed chwilą. — A waszmość pewnie sądzisz — nagabywał go zgryźliwie mój ojciec — że my powinniśmy, gwoli waszmości, wziąć na siebie uprzątnięcie tego człowieka... ot tak sobie, z dobrego serca, ażeby poprzeć rzemiosło korsarskie. Murray, zgoła nie stropiony, potrząsnął głową. — Nigdy nie pozbywam się człowieka, który może mi się jeszcze przydać — odpowiedział. — Nie, potrzeba mi młodego człowieka, który by stał przy mym boku i pomagał poskramiać niesforne duchy. Obiecuję mu za to wielką przyszłość. — Zapewne dowództwo nad własnym statkiem korsarskim? — przypierał go do muru mój ojciec. — Byłaby to propozycja pociągająca nawet dla najświetniejszych młodzianów! — odciął się dziadek. — Ba, czymże jest korsarstwo, Ormerodzie, że ty i tobie podobni strzępicie sobie na nas języki? W czymże jest ono gorsze od większości zajęć uprawianych na tym świecie? Czymże jesteś ty i tobie podobni, jak nie ludźmi starającymi się odebrać innym ich pracowite zyski, byleście tylko mogli powiększyć swe mienie? Ja zabieram bogaczom, którzy mogą przeboleć stratę tego, co przeważnie zdobyli nieuczciwym sposobem, a większość z tego, co zdobędę, składam w dani sprawie, której niegdyś i waćpan byłeś wierny. — Dziwny kodeks moralności! — zauważył ojciec. — Tyle wart co każdy inny — uznał Murray łagodnie. — Przed chwilą nazwałeś mnie wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa. Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Jestem banitą, ponieważ na swój sposób pracowałem, by przywrócić tron prawowitemu monarsze. Waćpan, który niegdyś służyłeś temu wygnanemu królowi, zwróciłeś się przeciw niemu i podkopałeś mnie, uczyniłeś mnie banitą. No, działam, jak potrafię, a od czasów Morgana nikt nie prowadzi gry tak szczęśliwie — powie ci to każdy żeglarz. — Dałbym za to głowę! — odrzekł mój ojciec. — Ale wracajmy do rzeczy! Czego sobie życzysz? Czy abym powierzył tobie Roberta celem wykierowania go na tęgiego, uczciwego, wiernego i zręcznego korsarza? — Otóż właśnie tak. Ojciec usiadł głębiej w krześle. — Ja tego nie uczynię! — rzekł krótko. Murray zażył tabaki. — A cóż powiada sam nasz młody kawaler? — zapytał. — Mówię, że nie nęci mnie to, co mi waszmość ofiarowujesz! — odpowiedziałem jak najdobitniej. — Do licha! — zaklął ów. — Nie nęci? Mój kochany wnuku, ofiarowuję ci życie hartowne i swobodne, udział w śmiałym przedsięwzięciu, sposobność do rehabilitacji swej rodziny i pozyskanie stanowiska, tytułów i zaszczytów. — Na okręcie korsarskim? — zadrwiłem. — Z okrętu korsarskiego — poprawił mnie dziadek z powagą. — Jadę na ostatnią wyprawę. „Król Jakub” ma udowodnić słuszność swego miana. Tak, w najbliższej przyszłości będzie uważany za arkę wierności i poświęcenia, a kto na nim żeglował z Andrzejem Murrayem... O, tak, mości panie, któż dziś pamięta o Robin Hoodzie cokolwiek ponad to, że pozostał on wierny w przeciwnościach królowi Ryszardowi? Pewność tego człowieka była wprost zdumiewająca. — To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie — odezwał się ojciec, znudzony. — Waszmość musisz być szalony. — Niezupełnie! — odciął się Murray. — Jestem najlepszym praktykiem w mym zawodzie. Winter, Davis, Roberts, Bellamy, wszyscy... och... znani korsarze lat dawniejszych, były to tylko małe płotki w porównaniu ze mną. Niełatwo byś mi waćpan uwierzył, gdybym ci zaczął opowiadać o mych zasobach. — Krwią skalane pieniądze! — huknął mój ojciec. — Złodziejskie pieniądze! — Ach, znowuż te nieszczęsne poglądy! — sarknął Murray. — Powiadam ci, Ormerodzie, że mieszasz chłopcu szyki. — Nie jest on chłopcem, lecz już dorosłym mężczyzną — ofuknął go mój ojciec — więc też potrafi sam stanowić o sobie. — I owszem. Dziadek zwrócił się znów do mnie. — Zdaje mi się, że rozstrzygnięcie tej sprawy pozostawiono nam obu, Robercie — przemówił. — Przeto muszę ci oznajmić, że postanowiłem tak czy owak zdobyć twą pomoc; jeżeli nie dasz się namówić do pójścia ze mną, użyję siły... W tej chwili rozległ się trzask orzecha brazylijskiego pękającego na kawałki w garści Piotra. Murray machnął dłonią w tę stronę. — Prawda to, Corlaerze, że jesteś najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem — zauważył — wszelako nalegam, byś nie próbował przemocy. Mam w tym domu dość ludzi, by cię obezwładnić, a w razie potrzeby nie zawaham się zabić Ormeroda lub ciebie. Spośród was trzech jedynie życie chłopaka ma dla mnie wartość. — On mówi, co myśli, Piotrze — rzekł ojciec. — Trzymaj ręce przy sobie. — Ja — pisnął Piotr. — Zawsze był z ciebie człek mądry, Ormerodzie — podjął znów dziadek. — Winszuję ci zdrowego rozsądku. A teraz z tobą sprawa, Robercie. Pójść ze mną musisz, ale wolałbym, byś szedł chętnie. Przeto wyłożę ci następujące okoliczności: po pierwsze, puszczamy się w niebezpieczną wyprawę pod banderą sprawy państwowej, choć surowy legalista uznałby tę wyprawę raczej za korsarską — widzisz, staram się postępować z tobą, na mój sposób, uczciwie; po wtóre, nikt nie zamierza uczynić ci krzywdy; po trzecie, nasze zamysły będą nagrodzone sowitą zapłatą; po czwarte, wszystkie zyski, jakie mi stąd urosną, postanawiam obracać wyłącznie na twoją korzyść — ty, Robercie, zostaniesz moim spadkobiercą, a jeżeli jesteś mi potrzebny w wykonaniu tego przedsięwzięcia, to na pewno zdołam stokrotnie ci się odpłacić, czy to materialnie, czy w inny sposób, za wszystko, co dla mnie uczynisz. Bądź co bądź jestem twoim, po ojcu, najbliższym krewniakiem, a powiem ci skromnie, że moja pomoc nie zasługuje na wzgardę. Ze sposobu, jakim przemawiał, można było wnosić, że ofiarowuje mi przynajmniej wielkorządztwo jakiejś prowincji, a niezaprzeczony wdzięk tego człowieka nadawał słowom jego jakąś moc czarodziejską, którą potęgowała jeszcze jego wytworna powierzchowność. Odczuwałem to pomimo rosnącej we mnie zawziętej przeciwko niemu nienawiści. — Nie pojadę dobrowolnie — odpowiedziałem. — Choćby mnie nawet nęciły waszmościne warunki, to i wtedy czułbym w nich groźbę przymusu. — Przepysznie to powiedziałeś! — przyklasnął mi. — Dalibóg, widzę, że z ciebie chłopak dzielny co się zowie. Takiego właśnie mi potrzeba. Zerwałem się oburzony do żywego jego bezczelnością. — Takiego właśnie nie zdołasz waszmość pojmać! — wrzasnąłem. — Przywołaj swoich drabów, a ja w pańskich oczach rozpłatam im gardziele! — Powoli, powoli! — zaczął mnie strofować. — Moje draby, jak ich nazwałeś, mój wnuku, nie są barankami, a muszę cię przestrzec, że trupy padłyby nie tylko z jednej strony. Jeżeli cenisz życie swego ojca, nie próbuj nawet ruszać się z miejsca. I wydobywszy z kieszeni kamizelki srebrny gwizdek przyłożył go do ust. Przenikliwy gwizd rozległ się w całym pokoju; w tejże chwili z sieni i kuchni wpadło kilkunastu wilków morskich, a stukanie do dwóch okien świadczyło, że inni pełnili wartę na dworze. Małe, prosięce oczki Piotra Corlaera obrzuciły napastników jednym tylko przelotnym spojrzeniem, jednakowoż on sam ani na chwilę nie zaprzestał ustawicznego rozgniatania i zajadania orzechów. Na twarzy mojego ojca malował się jednocześnie wściekły gniew i lęk — nie o siebie, lecz o mnie. Wpatrzył się osłupiałym wzrokiem w dzikie postacie, w obnażone kordelasy, w pistolety gotowe do strzału, prawie nie dowierzając, że widzi to wszystko na jawie. Zaiste było to widowisko wprost niesamowite w tym zacisznym domu, w mieście uważanym przez nas za najbardziej cywilizowane w koloniach angielskich, a jeszcze większa zdjęła mnie zgroza, gdy tuż za drzwiami sieni spostrzegłem złowrogą twarz mahoniowej barwy oraz wisielczy wzrok, przysłonięty pasmem czarnych włosów, za nimi zaś znaną mi rudą czuprynę. — Hej tam, Darby! — zawołałem. — Cóż ty tu robisz w takim towarzystwie? Czy wiedziałeś, że ci ludzie są piratami, gdy piłeś z nimi „Pod Głową Wieloryba”? — Pewnie! Przecież przyjęli mnie do swej szajki! — odparł ów głupkowato. — Więc stałeś się korsarzem, Darby? — przemówił ojciec, dopiero teraz go zobaczywszy. — A juści! — odparł Darby z przechwałką. — Potrafię być tak srogi jak i drudzy. — A więc to ty wprowadziłeś ich w mój dom i zdradziłeś swego pana! — rzekł na to mój ojciec markotnie. — Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Darby. Czyż nie byłem dobry dla ciebie? Darby stropił się. — O tak, bardzo dobry, panie Ormerod! — potwierdził. — Ale oni dostaliby się do was tak czy inaczej, bo to chłopy tęgie a cwane. Zresztą, sam pan widzisz, ja urodziłem się na to, by zostać korsarzem. Dalibóg, że tak! Murray zaśmiał się z zadowoleniem. — Dzielny to młokos i zajdzie daleko — zauważył. — Ponadto nie mija się on z prawdą mówiąc, że trafilibyśmy do ciebie i bez jego pomocy. Zbieg okoliczności był nam na rękę, ale bynajmniej nie był czymś nieodzownym. A gdzie Silver, panie Bones? Człowiek o mahoniowej twarzy podniósł rękę do kapelusza. — John zajął się służbą — odpowiedział. — A otóż i on. W zastępie, stojącym koło drzwi kuchennych, utworzyła się luka i do pokoju wkroczył, postukując kulą, ów jednonogi marynarz, którego spotkałem rankiem tego dnia nad zatoką — wesoły i pogodny niby jakiś uczciwy gospodarz. — Czy pan mnie wzywał, kapitanie? — odezwał się. — Właśnie uporaliśmy się z robotą... wszystko pokneblowane i powiązane, po bristolsku, na cały dzień jesteśmy bezpieczni, mosterdzieju! — Po czym zwrócił się do mnie: — Czołem, mości Ormerod; spodziewam się, że niebawem lepiej się poznamy. Mój ojciec zbladł niepomiernie. — Ty... ty... na miłość Boską, Murrayu, nie zdołasz i tak porwać mego chłopca! Zważ! W twierdzy stoi załoga wojskowa. Gdy powstanie alarm, puszczą się w pościg za tobą, to cię... — No, no, nikt nie podniesie alarmu! — odrzekł Murray spokojnie. — Bardzo mi przykro, ale jesteśmy zmuszeni związać ciebie i Piotra; będziecie bezwładni aż do czasu, gdy uda się wam rankiem przywołać jakąś życzliwą duszę, ale wówczas będziemy już na morzu. — Oszalałeś! — krzyknął mój ojciec. — Wszystkie fregaty stojące w naszych portach ruszą w pościg za tobą. Dziadek z lekka zachichotał. — Nie nowina mi takie straszki. Znam się na nich od dwudziestu lat z górą. Pochwyciłem krzesło, na którym siedziałem poprzednio, i wywinąłem nim nad jego głową. — Każ waszmość tym hultajom wynieść się za drzwi, bo w przeciwnym razie łby wam porozbijam! — warknąłem. — John — odezwał się Murray, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi — bądź łaskaw strzelić prosto w starszego pana Ormeroda, jeżeli syn jego choć raz mnie uderzy. — Według rozkazu, panie — odpowiedział Silver i wymierzył broń w mego ojca. Nawet nie oglądając się za siebie, poznałem, że reszta zgrai dybała na mnie i na Piotra. Piotr pierwszy przemówił rozkazując spokojnie: — Postaw krzesło, Bob. Człowiek przezwany Czarnym Psem zarzucił mu pętlicę przez głowę i szarpnął jego ramiona w swoją stronę. — Neen, neen — sprzeciwił się Piotr i nie okazując najmniejszego wysiłku rozerwał konopne powrozy. Szmer podziwu przeszedł przez pokój i zbójcy poczęli się cofać pośpiesznie. — Zastrzelcie tego człowieka, jeżeli to konieczne — zawołał Murray — ale, o ile można, posługujcie się raczej kordelasami! — Neen — rzekł Piotr znowu — nie bęciemy walczyć. — Wypada nam teraz albo umrzeć, albo pozwolić im na porwanie Boba! — rzekł ojciec z żałością w głosie. — Neen — rzekł Piotr po raz trzeci. — Kto umsze, ten już nie oszyje. Mosze Bob kiedyś się od nich wydostanie. Lepiej szeby był u Murraya, nisz szeby zginął. — Wcale rozsądnie gada — zauważył Murray. — I tobie to zalecam, Robercie. Małe oczki Piotra łysnęły w jego stronę. — Ja idę z Bobem — oświadczył. — Nie, nie — sprzeciwił się Murray żywo. — Ciebie nie zapraszano, kumie Piotrze. — Jeszeli ja nie pójdę, to i Robert nie pójcie — odparł Piotr. — I pan nie pójciesz. Mosze ja cię nie zabiję, ale skoro pofstanie strzelanina, nie ujciesz stąd waszmość cało. Ja! Murray ważył jego słowa, po czym rzekł: — Zatem aść uparłeś się dzielić los mego wnuka, a w przeciwnym razie zamierzasz ściągnąć niechybną śmierć na wszystkich nas tu obecnych, nie wyłączając jego i siebie? — Ja — odpowiedział Piotr. — Możesz iść z nami — oświadczył dziadek. — Twoje muskuły mogą nam się przydać. Johnie, zdaje mi się, że będzie potrzeba podwójnych więzów na tego brańca. — A jakże, a jakże, łaskawy panie! — przytakiwał Silver. — Mamy sporo tęgich obrączek. Chłopcy, chybajcie no który i przynieście te liny, które zostawiłem koło pieca. Ale to zuch, ten Darby! Zawsze chętny. Dobijesz się stanowiska nie lada. A jakże mam związać tego pana, który tu pozostaje, kapitanie? Murray spojrzał na ojca, a potem na mnie. — Czy jużeście się pogodzili z tym, co muszę nazwać nieodpartą koniecznością? — zagadnął uprzejmie. Ojciec z jękiem osunął się na krzesło. — Bylebyś waćpan nie pozwolił na wyrządzenie chłopcu jakiej krzywdy! — zawołał. — Daję na to słowo honoru — odparł dziadek z wielką powagą. — O jego wygody i bezpieczeństwo chodzi mi bardziej niż o własną moją osobę, Ormerodzie, gdyż przewiduję, że jemu to przypadną w udziale wszystkie triumfy, jakich los mi odmówił. Wprawdzie tuszę, iż sam też nieco ich zakosztuję, ale... — tu po raz pierwszy cień przesłonił mu oblicze — jak waćpanu wiadomo, mam już lat sześćdziesiąt cztery, a niestała Opatrzność (co do boskości której skłonny jestem podzielać niedowiarstwo filozofów francuskich) nie obdaruje mnie już pono nazbyt długim życiem. Zresztą nawet nie życzyłbym sobie, by miało być inaczej. Nie pociąga mnie bynajmniej zgrzybiałość wieku sędziwego. Ojciec wpatrywał się weń z nie udawanym zakłopotaniem. — Dziwny człek z waszmości, panie Murray. Obym też mógł cię rozumieć! — Nie potrafisz, więc na cóż się kłopotać? No, czas ucieka. Musimy odejść. Czy się poddajesz? Ojciec pochylił głowę. — Tak... przez wzgląd na niego... bodaj cię!... Robercie, nie stawiaj oporu. Jesteśmy w matni, z której na razie nie możemy się wyplątać, ale bądź pewny, iż uczynię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by cię wyzwolić. Murray pchnął Silvera naprzód, dając mu rozkaz: — John, dogodzisz, ile tylko można, panu Ormerodowi. Tak, przywiąż go do krzesła. Przy sposobności, w związku z ostatnim twoim powiedzeniem, Ormerodzie, chcę waćpanu przypomnieć, że każdy strzał do mego okrętu może ugodzić zarówno Roberta, jak i kogokolwiek z nas. Przyjmij ode mnie tę radę i nie mieszaj się do niczego. Za rok, a najdalej za dwa chłopak będzie zapewne zdrów i wyniesiony na wysokie godności, o jakich ci się nigdy nie śniło. — Niech go odzyskam tylko takim, jakim był dotychczas... niczego więcej nie pragnę! — jęczał mój ojciec. Murray zażył tabaki. — Zgoła do rzeczy mówisz — zauważył. — Czy masz jeszcze co do powiedzenia? Doskonale! Johnie, możesz założyć knebel. Nie, nie taką szmatę. Ta jedwabna chusteczka będzie w sam raz. A teraz przejdziemy do ciebie, przyjacielu Piotrze... i do ciebie, wnuku Robercie. Wolałbym, żeby te środki ostrożności były zbyteczne. Niech mi wolno będzie wierzyć, że po bliższej znajomości nasze wzajemne uczucia staną się bardziej przyjazne. ----